


Gay Pride

by 6Starlight6



Series: Bat-chaos [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bickering, Do not repost, Family, Gay Pride, M/M, Mentions of Clark Kent - Freeform, Mentions of Connor Kent, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: — Grayson !— Par ici Damian ! répondit Dick, en faisant un signe de main en direction du garçon.L’humeur de fête qui régnait sur Gotham la rendait méconnaissable, même aux plus habitués de ses citoyens. Dick ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire devant les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel affichées partout en ville.OU : Les Robins à la Gay Pride
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bat-chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Gay Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Me revoici encore avec un OS sur la Batfamily ! (Parce que je les aime fort, on sait). Avec du SuperBat dans un coin.
> 
> Les orientations sexuelles des quatre Robins ne sont que mon opinion pour cette série de fic, vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi. J'espère ne vexer personne avec cela.
> 
> Merci aux gens de Discord pour vos encouragements et vos idées ! Je vous aime fort !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Gotham était une ville sombre et froide, sur laquelle la pluie semblait tomber tous les jours de l’année. Et c’était sans parler des criminels plus tordus les uns que les autres qui y sévissaient. Mais en ce week-end de juin, le Soleil brillait fort dans le ciel et la ville était parée de mille couleurs, lui faisant perdre pour un instant son aura sombre.

— Grayson !

— Par ici Damian ! répondit Dick, en faisant un signe de main en direction du garçon.

L’humeur de fête qui régnait sur Gotham la rendait méconnaissable, même aux plus habitués de ses citoyens. Dick ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire devant les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel affichées partout en ville. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette ambiance qui lui rappelait le cirque. Ce qui ne lui faisait que plus plaisir !

— Je suis là Grayson, grogna Damian en arrivant aux côtés de Dick.

— Ha c’est pas trop tôt, Démon ! râla Jason, en accrochant un pin’s arc-en-ciel à son T-shirt.

— Damian, Dick, prenez un pin’s, encouragea Tim, alors qu’il accrochait le sien à la bandoulière de son sac.

Le rose, le violet et le bleu de son  badge se détachai en t particulièrement sur la sangle noire. Dick se saisit d’un pin’s aux mêmes couleurs, et l’accrocha à son T-shirt. Il évita de jeter un coup d’œil en direction de Jason en faisant cela.

— À toi, Damian, chantonna-t-il alors.

Dick entraînant son petit frère vers le stand où les  badges étaient disposés.

— Que dirais-tu de celui-là ? proposa-t-il en pointant un pin’s couvert de bandes noires et blanches entrecoupées par un A aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel.

Damian sembla l’observer un moment. Dick ignorait quelles étaient les connaissances du plus jeune en matière de drapeaux des fiertés. Il savait juste que la Ligue des Assassins n’était pas franchement connue pour sa tolérance. Donc ce n’était pas auprès d’eux que Damian avait dû apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant la communauté LGBTQIA+.

— Je vais prendre celui-là, fit alors le plus jeune en se saisissant d’un pin’s noir, blanc, gris et violet.

Dick ne put empêcher l’étonnement de s’afficher sur son visage. Est-ce que Damian avait choisi ce pin’s parce que les couleurs lui plaisaient ? Ou parce qu’il savait ce qu’elles représentaient ?

— Je sais ce que je fais, pointa sévèrement Damian en accrochant le pin’s à son T-shirt, presque brutalement.

— Pas de soucis, little D, fit Dick en souriant.

Damian lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme s’il ne croyait pas vraiment que cela ne posait pas de problème. Quelque chose en Dick se brisa un peu. Malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble, Damian semblait toujours garder ses secrets près de son cœur. À quelles extrémités avait recouru la Ligue pour empêcher un petit garçon d’être lui-même ? Pour lui faire croire qu’il devait absolument rentrer dans un moule, même si cela allait à l’encontre même de l’essence de son être.

— Bon, tu te magnes Dickiebird ! fit la voix de Jason, sortant efficacement Dick de l’abîme où il s’était enfoncé.

Nightwing se secoua légèrement la tête, remettant ses idées en place. C’était la Pride ! Il n’y avait pas la place pour les pensées négatives !

— Le cortège va bientôt commencer, pressa Tim.

Dick se dépêcha donc de rejoindre ses frères. Tous les quatre, ils se perdirent dans une marre de monde aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Dick se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, avec un cocktail sucré et multicolore en main. La musique semblait résonner dans toute la ville. Dick n’hésita pas à se déhancher dessus, accompagné de Tim. Damian les observait les bras croisés sur son torse. Tandis que Jason leur jetait des coups d’œil peu discret en buvant sa bière.

— It’s fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A., chanta Dick à tue-tête, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, mimant un Y.

— Hey, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Il l’entendit à peine sous tout le bruit ambiant. Mais il sentit parfaitement le bras se glisser autour de sa taille, tel un serpent. Celui-ci appartenait à un homme un peu plus âgé que Dick, probablement le milieu de la trentaine. Son visage était plutôt rondelet et une moustache de poils noirs lui décorait la lèvre supérieure.

— Hey, répondit Dick par pure politesse, en arrêtant de danser.

— Tu sais que tu es mignon ? continua l’homme, resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Nightwing, le ramenant contre son corps.

— Merci, fit Dick, car il avait été bien élevé, même s’il n’avait absolument rien demandé à cet homme.

Il aurait même franchement préféré qu’il le lâche et qu’il le laisse tranquille. Dick n’était clairement pas intéressé. Et il n’appréciait pas vraiment avoir cet homme contre lui. Il s’apprêtait donc à le lui faire gentiment remarquer lorsque Jason entra dans son champ de vision. Dénué de tout tact, le plus jeune se saisit du poignet de l’homme.

— Il est pas intéressé ! Dégage ! grogna Jason.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?! répondit l’homme, visiblement furieux.

— Parce qu’il est avec moi ! pointa Jason avant que Dick ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Pour appuyer son propos, Jason glissa son bras autour des épaules de Nightwing, tandis que sa prise sur le poignet de l’homme se resserrait. Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard colérique à Red Hood avant de se dégager de sa prise et de s’en aller, sans leur accorder un regard de plus.

— Connard ! cria Jason à son dos.

Mais l’homme ne parut pas l’entendre ou il s’en moqua, car il ne se retourna pas.

— J’aurais pu me débrouiller seul ! pointa rageusement Dick en se défaisant de l’étreinte de Jason.

Ce n’était en effet pas la première fois qu’il était l’objet d’une attention non sollicitée. Être le fils aîné de Bruce Wayne n’aidait pas à passer inaperçu.

— Je voulais juste aider, fit un peu brusquement Jason.

Cependant, il y avait un reflet presque vulnérable dans ses yeux.

— Je n’avais pas besoin de ton aide, rabâcha Dick en s’éloignant dans la foule pour aller se chercher un nouveau cocktail.

— Attends-moi Grayson ! fit Damian en trottinant à ses côtés. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes dans la foule à quelques minutes du discours de Père.

Bien évidemment… Dick secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comme souvent avec Damian, il ne fallait pas écouter ses paroles, mais plutôt ce qui était caché derrière. Autrement dit, le plus jeune s’inquiétait de voir Dick en colère.

— Ce n’est rien little D, le rassura-t-il.

Juste Jason qui jouait au mâle alpha. Et Dick n’avait pas besoin de ça, pas dans cette situation. Il évita de penser aux autres situations, celles où ça pouvait devenir beaucoup plus intéressant. Là n’était ni l’endroit ni le moment.

Au final, Dick et Damian revinrent rapidement vers Jason et Tim. Un stand de boisson se trouvait non loin de leur position. Dick revint donc avec un cocktail violet en main, et Damian avec une petite bouteille d’eau.

— Le discours de Bruce ne va pas tarder à commencer, les avertit Tim. On devrait y aller.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent, en traînant plus ou moins les pieds, en direction de l’estrade prévue pour les discours. Elle était encadrée par d’énormes bannières arc-en-ciel, et une foule conséquente se massait déjà à son pied. Les Robins trouvèrent une place satisfaisante au milieu du public, juste à temps. Un annonceur s’avança sur la scène.

— J’espère que vous passez un bon moment ! cria l’animateur dans son micro sous les cris de la foule. On ne présente plus notre prochain intervenant ! Le milliardaire le plus célèbre de Gotham ! Bruce Wayne !

Une nouvelle vague de cris et d’applaudissement éclata alors que Bruce faisait son entrée sur scène, agitant la main. Il était vêtu d’une chemise blanche, sans cravate, quelques boutons défaits et les manches retroussées, ainsi que d’un pantalon de costume noir. Décontracté, mais pas trop.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Bruce dans son micro.

Il y eut encore quelques applaudissements avant que la foule ne se calme.

— C’est moi, où il a bien trop l’air d’apprécier ça ? ronchonna Jason.

— Je trouve surtout que sa chemise est mal boutonnée, fit remarquer Tim.

Dick dut jeter un deuxième coup d’œil au milliardaire pour remarquer ce détail. Mais Red Robin avait vu juste, la chemise de Bruce Wayne était mal boutonnée.

— Vingt dollars que Clark est quelque part dans le coin, proposa Jason.

— Ne sois pas ridicule Todd !

— C’est toi qui es ridicule Démon !

— Cent dollars qu’il n’y est plus, contra Tim.

— Vous êtes affreux, laissez-les tranquille ! tenta de raisonner Dick.

— Deux cents qu’il reviendra après le discours, surenchérit Jason.

— Il n’y a rien entre Père et l’alien ! fit Damian furieux, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Dick sourit, voir Damian dans son déni avait quelque chose de mignon, de presque protecteur. Comme si Clark n’était pas le cliché ambulant du boy-scout. Et comme si Bruce ne savait pas se défendre, et n’avait pas plusieurs kilos de Kryptonite dans un coffre dans la Batcave. Dont une partie lui avait été fournie par Superman lui-même !

— Ouais, il n’y a aucun vêtement entre Bruce et Supes, rit Jason.

— Todd ! grogna Damian en le fusillant du regard.

— Démon ! fit Red Hood pour toute réponse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dick ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour. Voir ses frères si détendus lui faisait presque tourner la tête de bonheur.

— Calmez-vous, soupira Tim.

Déclencher une de leur légendaire dispute au milieu de la Gay Pride n’était en effet pas la meilleure idée du monde. Dick en était déjà épuisé. Heureusement le discours de Bruce touchait à sa fin, laissant la parole à l’animateur.

— Merci beaucoup pour ces quelques mots M. Wayne, et pour votre soutien à la Gay Pride de Gotham.

De nouveaux cris et applaudissements retentirent dans la foule. Bruce fit quelques signes de la main avant de quitter l’estrade le sourire aux lèvres.

— Profite bien des Super-muscles ! cria Jason par-dessus la foule, bien qu’il y ait peu de chance que Bruce l’entende.

— Todd !

— Et maintenant, continua l’animateur. L’événement que vous attendez tous avec impatience, le Kiss-In !

Une nouvelle fois, la foule cria de joie.

Dick applaudit mollement, ignorant ce qu’était un Kiss-In. Apparemment, c’était aussi le cas de Jason qui avait les sourcils froncés. Damian semblait s’en moquer. Seul Tim paraissait au courant de ce qu’il se passait. Sous le regard de Dick, il avoua :

— J’en ai déjà fait un avec Kon.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n’était rien.

— Pour ceux qui l’ignorent, continua l’animateur. Un Kiss-In est un peu comme un Sit-In. Je vais compter jusqu’à trois, et à trois vous embrasserez une personne dans la foule. Cela ayant pour but de célébrer l’amour sous toutes ses formes. Vous êtes prêts ?!

La foule  hurla une nouvelle fois.

— Avec Kon ? demanda Dick en direction de Tim, pas dupe.

— C’est pour le geste Dick, il n’y a rien entre nous, c’est mon meilleur ami.

— Ouais… Bien sûr.

Dick ne serait pas étonné si Bruce n’était pas le seul à tomber sous le charme d’un Super ! Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Qui n’avait pas envie de tâter aux muscles d’acier ? Dick ne dirait pas non, même s’il avait d’autres muscles en tête actuellement. Nightwing jeta un discret coup d’œil à Jason. Oui, définitivement d’autres muscles en tête.

— Un, deux, se mit à compter l’animateur sur l’estrade sous les cris enthousiastes de la foule. Trois !

Des couples se formèrent alors dans le public, s’embrassant sans pudeur. Mais Dick n’eut pas le temps d’y porter plus d’attention, car quelqu’un, Jason, l’agrippa par l’avant de son T-shirt. Avant qu’il n’ait pu protester, les lèvres de Red Hodd s’écrasèrent sur les siennes.

La première réaction de Dick fut d’écarquiller les yeux, et de se tendre tout entier. Sa deuxième réaction fut de se couler, littéralement, contre Jason, entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Dick dut contenir ses petits gémissements de plaisir alors que les lèvres du plus jeune menaient le baiser avec voracité.

Malheureusement, le baiser fut bien trop court au goût de Dick. Lorsque l’animateur déclara le temps écoulé, Jason se recula. Et Dick aurait voulu qu’il continue. Qu’il continue à l’embrasser et à la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Dick voulait sentir ses mains puissantes autour de sa taille. Son torse contre le sien. Sa peau sous ses doigts.

Dick fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix horrifiée de Damian :

— Grayson !

Ha oui… Tim et Damian, qui venaient juste de voir leurs deux grands frères se rouler un patin en public.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il vous prend ? fit Red Robin, son regard allant de Nightwing à Red Hood.

— Clamez-vous les morpions, grogna Jason. C’était pour la manif’ ! C’est la Gay Pride, décoincez-vous un peu du cul !

— Exactement, mentit Dick, un goût de cendre dans la bouche. C’était juste pour la manif’, pour l’esprit !

Il tenta un sourire rassurant envers ses deux petits frères, mais il n’était pas sûr du résultat. Jason l’avait vraiment embrassé uniquement pour le Kiss-In ?

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
